


Iron Hearted

by straypaws



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Gen, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, ShadowClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straypaws/pseuds/straypaws
Summary: When destiny calls, some choose to defy it. Ironclaw, a young ShadowClan warrior, must decide wether or not the sacrifices he must make are worth a prophecy fulfilled.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Pfptpfptpfptpfpt ok this is my first time writing fanfic so be patient with me :,)

ShadowClan

Leader  
Juniperstar - long-limbed mottled brown tom with blue eyes 

Deputy  
Lightspring - speckled white tom 

Medicine Cat  
Tanglemask - mottled light brown she-cat with hazel eyes   
Apprentice, Dappledsky  
Dappledsky - dark tortoiseshell she-cat 

Warriors  
Brackenrun - brown she-cat with light splotches   
Foxclaw - large red-brown she-cat with green eyes   
Sunflare - ginger tabby tom   
Darkwing - gray tabby tom   
Apprentice, Daisypaw  
Cloudfur - white she-cat with yellow eyes   
Honeycloud - red and white she-cat   
Apprentice, Ironpaw  
Bumbletuft - black and brown tom with a cream-tipped tail   
Petalshade - black she-cat with cream spots   
Quickfoot - dark orange tom   
Buzzardspring - pale tabby she-cat   
Snowleap - long-haired white tom   
Apprentice, Brushpaw  
Thrushspots - Spotted diluted calico she-cat with pale yellow   
Adderstreak - lively white and ginger she-cat   
Apprentice, Spiderpaw  
Hawkfeather - brown tabby tom   
Mosspelt - brown tabby she-cat with a twisted right forepaw  
Robinwing - red-brown tabby she-cat with a black tail 

Apprentices  
Daisypaw - Cream tabby she-cat   
Ironpaw - silver tabby tom   
Spiderpaw - black tabby she-cat   
Brushpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat 

Queens  
Dovewhisker - gray she-cat   
Poppyheart - elegant black tabby she-cat 

Elders  
Jaggedstripe - muted brown tabby she-cat with torn ears   
Mothshade - speckled white tom with dark gray spots 

Kits  
Frostkit - white she-cat   
Perchkit - light brown tom   
Tumblekit - fuzzy black and white tom 

  
ThunderClan

Leader  
Owlstar - large black she-cat with a scar parting her left flank 

Deputy  
Sparkclaw - ginger tabby tom with lighter chest and paws 

Medicine Cat  
Fawnwish - small brown she-cat 

Warriors  
Hollyclaw - dark brown tabby tom   
Barkwhisker - dark tortoiseshell she-cat   
Ryepelt - fluffy golden tabby she-cat   
Apprentice, Oakpaw  
Cinderbrook - white and ginger tom   
Silverleap - stark white she-cat   
Apprentice, Aspenpaw  
Rosetail - reddish-brown she-cat   
Hawktalon - dark brown tabby tom   
Firesong - dark red tom with a light underbelly   
Apprentice, Lakepaw  
Frostwing - light gray tom   
Browntuft - brown she-cat   
Apprentice, Larchpaw  
Nightfur - night-black she-cat   
Dustynose - brown androgynous cat with dark splotches   
Crowspots - sleek night-black tom   
Apprentice, Stormpaw  
Duskbird - long-legged reddish-brown she-cat 

Apprentices  
Lakepaw - blue-gray she-cat   
Stormpaw - lively black tabby she-cat   
Oakpaw - brown tom   
Larchpaw - golden she-cat with hazel eyes   
Aspenpaw - light brown she-cat 

Queens  
Graysky - nimble white she-cat   
Muddyfoot - brown and white she-cat with a black-tipped tail and black paws

Elders  
Vinespring - cream tom   
Dogtooth - huge brown she-cat with black forepaws   
Goldsong - white tom 

Kits  
Pouncekit - gray and white tabby she-cat with distinctive dappled coat   
Olivekit - cream tabby tom 

  
WindClan

Leader  
Kestrelstar - fluffy pale gray she-cat 

Deputy  
Flamesky - golden tom with fluffy scruff 

Medicine Cat  
Goosetuft - gray tabby she-cat   
Archpaw - wiry black and brown tom 

Warriors  
Brackenclaw - beautiful golden tabby she-cat   
Sagewhisper - wiry white she-cat with patches of darker fur   
Dawnhallow - swift speckled ginger tom   
Ravenshade - gray tom   
Larksong - ginger tom   
Starlingwish - light golden she-cat   
Whitemask - brown tabby tom with a white face, paws, and tail   
Cedarbelly - light brown she-cat   
Redshade - broad-shouldered white and ginger she-cat   
Milkfeather - gray and white tabby she-cat with a scar on their face   
Leafstorm - cream tabby tom with dark brown stripes 

Apprentices  
Copperpaw - beautiful light tortoiseshell she-cat   
Badgerpaw - energetic black and white tom   
Finchpaw - brown she-cat 

Queens  
Pigeonleap - dusky brown she-cat with a painful burnt scar   
Russetfur - red tabby she-cat 

Elders  
Birchwater - cream tabby tom with a crooked nose   
Robinsong - pale ginger she-cat   
Lilyfur - white she-cat   
Stoneheart - dark gray tom 

Kits  
Stagkit - dark brown she-cat   
Willowkit - dusky brown tom 

  
RiverClan

Leader  
Heronstar - smoky brown androgynous cat with darker spots 

Deputy  
Rustyclaw - mottled red she-cat with black tipped fur 

Medicine Cat  
Sunfall - red and white she-cat 

Warriors  
Flintstream - wiry light tortoiseshell tom   
Rosenettle - lithe silvery gray she-cat   
Silverstreak - blue-gray she-cat   
Dusktooth - long-haired red and white tom   
Sootwhisker - small brown and cream she-cat   
Otterpelt - light gray she-cat   
Quailspring - brown tabby she-cat   
Bramblefoot - speckled white tom   
Troutfin - brown and cream tom   
Splashthorn - very dark tortoiseshell tom with a jagged white marking   
Rainclaw - light brown tom with lighter chest and paws 

Apprentices  
Toadpaw - dusty brown tom   
Slatepaw - light brown tabby tom   
Skypaw - broad-shouldered silver she-cat with cloudy eyes 

Queens  
Meadowspots - long-haired dark gray and white she-cat 

Elders  
Pikeheart - brown tom   
Vineleap - cream she-cat   
Fallowthorn - long-tailed gray tom 

Kits  
Jaykit - creamy brown she-cat   
Sorrelkit - white tom with pale orange stripes   
Shadekit - light brown tortoiseshel she-cat 

  
Cats Outside Clans

Cougar - ginger tabby tom   
  



	2. Distant Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the lake territories but I don’t want to deal with SkyClan or mediators so I guess this is kind of canon divergent but it’s still the same timeline as the canon books

“Ironpaw, come _on!”_ Ironpaw, rolled over in his nest, squinting his eyes agains the rising sun before a fuzzy shape covered it. His sister, Daisypaw stood in the entrance of the apprentice den, an annoyed look on her face. “We’ve been waiting on you for moons!”   
  
Ironpaw shook out his fur, blinking the sleep from his eyes. “I hate dawn patrol.” He grumbled, getting up and arching his back in a stretch. He’d had the exact same thought the day prior when their deputy, Lightspring, had announced the patrols for today. Ironpaw appreciated his sleep and would rather be doing battle training all day than be on dawn patrol. “Move it, fuzz face.” Ironpaw huffed playfully, barging past Daisypaw.

”You’re one to talk! At least I got up early enough to get a decent meal.” The cream colored apprentice teased back, prodding her brother’s side with a forepaw. “How are you gonna fight ThunderClan if you’re all skin and bones?” 

Ironpaw turned quickly on the other apprentice, swiping a paw at her ears. “I’ll show you skin and bones!” He tumbled into his sister, pinning the she-cat under his paws. Daisypaw squirmed under the bigger tom, battering her hind legs against his belly. Ironpaw leapt off of her, crouching low to prepare for a counter attack. Daisypaw rolled back over onto her paws, muscles tensed as she watch Ironpaw intensely.

”That’s enough.” Came a gruff voice from across the clearing. Ironpaw sat up quickly, recognizing the voice of his sister’s stern mentor, Darkwing. Out of the corner of his eye, Ironpaw saw Daisypaw do the same, though she looked much calmer than her brother. Ironpaw stifled a shudder. _How could any cat deal with Darkwing as a mentor. He’s the meanest cat in ShadowClan! I could never get used to that!_

”Oh don’t be so hard on them, Darkwing, there’s no harm in letting the apprentices roughhouse.” A golden she-cat meowed, climbing out of the warriors den. Ironpaw felt at ease hearing his mentor, Honeycloud, come to his defense. “You used to pick fights with me and the other apprentices all the time!” She teased the dark warrior, butting her shoulder against his.

”Oh, don’t give me that.” Darkwing retorted, though there was a playful gleam in his yellow eyes. “Let’s just get this patrol over with so we can go back to sleep.” The big tom swished his tail before turning toward the camp entrance and squeezing through the brambles, Honeycloud following after him.

“C’mon!” Daisypaw leapt forward, bounding after the two senior warriors. Ironpaw followed close after, eager to catch up. He pushed through the brambles entrance, a few stray branches catching on his coarse fur. _Ugh, I hope Juniperstar makes Spiderpaw and Brushpaw replace the brambles soon. StarClan knows I’ve done it to many times to count._ The young tom heaved himself out of the entrance tunnel, shaking his silver fur free of any brambles that stuck to him. 

“Alright, Daisypaw, how do you think we should mark the borders today.” Darkwing asked his apprentice, waiting patiently for an answer.

”Hmmm,” The cream colored apprentice thought for a few moments, her eyes transfixed on her paws. “I think we should mark ThunderClan’s border first since they were the weakest yesterday.” She said slowly, watching her mentor to glean an answer. Darkwing nodded, motioning for her to continue. “And then we should head north and mark the outer edge before going to the RiverClan border.” Daisypaw answered more quickly, confident in her answer now. 

Darkwing nodded. “Very good, lead the way.” Daisypaw let out an excited squeak, marching off toward the ThunderClan border with her chest puffed out in pride. Ironpaw followed closely after.

“How did you know the answer to that? That’s some serious border patrol stuff!” Ironpaw bounded after his sister, keeping pace with her at a slow trot. _I wish I was that smart! Well, Daisypaw has always been the smart one after all._

”I overheard Lightspring talking about border patrols with Darkwing yesterday and he said that we should double check the ThunderClan border on dawn patrol.” Daisypaw mewed quietly, careful to not let the older warriors behind them hear.

_Okay, maybe she’s just sneaky._ Ironpaw shook his head. “How can you even get away with that with a mentor like Darkwing? He’d tear your ears off if he knew you were eavesdropping!” Ironpaw leapt up on top of the moss covered log that bridged the stream running through ShadowClan territory, waiting for the two senior warriors to catch up to him and his sister. 

“Darkwing isn’t that scary or mean at all.” Daisypaw said, scrambling up beside her brother. “He just seems all serious, but really he’s just a big dork.” Daisypaw mewed, stifling a giggle as Darkwing perked his ears, swinging his head to glare at the apprentice. “Uh-oh, I think he heard that,” She murmured to her brother. Ironpaw couldn’t help but smile, though he quickly tried to cover it up.  
  
Honeycloud grinned, sharing the same playful gleam in her eye as Daisypaw. “You really are a dork.” She mewed, leaping up after the apprentices.

”I think you three need to learn to respect your elders.” Darkwing huffed, following after the other three cats. “I’ll have you two on tick duty for the rest of your apprenticeship.” He lightly cuffed Daisypaw over the ears, giving the two apprentices a stern look. “Now come on, the borders won’t mark themselves.”

* * *

Ironpaw parted his jaws as they approached the border river, picking up the sharp scent of ThunderClan cats. He looked warily across the water, trying his best to spot who was waiting for them. Ironpaw felt Honeycloud brush past him, his mentor picking up the same scent.

”Darkwing, I think we have company.” The golden she-cat said, keeping her gaze fixed on the undergrowth across the river, her hackles rising.

Darkwing pushed through the brush, stepping out in front of Ironpaw and Honeycloud. Ironpaw scrambled away from the riverbank, content with letting the older warriors deal with ThunderClan cats.   
  
A ginger tabby tom emerged from the undergrowth, dipping his head in a greeting. Ironpaw recognized him as Sparkclaw, the ThunderClan deputy. Two more cats flanked the tom, both Ironpaw had seen at gatherings but never knew the names of. Ironpaw flexed his claws in anticipation, his gaze flicking between his clanmates and the three cats across the water. _This must be serious if the deputy himself waited for us,_ he thought anxiously. 

“Good morning, Sparkclaw. What business do you have this close to the border?” Darkwing said smoothly, those his tone was laced with a cautious threat. 

“We come with a message from Owlstar.” Sparkclaw swished his tail, motioning the warriors behind him to continue with the patrol without him. “To be honest, ThunderClan is struggling.” The deputy flattened his ears. “We’d like to ask permission to take the riverbend north of here for the rest of the warm season. Hunting has been hard with the twolegs setting up camp in our territory, all the prey has been scared away.” 

It was almost unnoticeable before, but now that Ironpaw knew, he realized he could faintly see the deputy’s ribs beneath his pelt. Ironpaw knew that it wasn’t unusual for ThunderClan and ShadowClan to share the clearing on the northern part of the border, where the river was shallow enough to cross without swimming. Hunting was fairly good there and thanks to the friendship between Owlstar and Juniperstar, the once heavily disputed clearing is shared between the two Clans. At the moment, ShadowClan held the territory, but it was ultimately up to Juniperstar if he wanted to give it up to ThunderClan for the rest of the warm season. _Hunting must be really bad if the ThunderClan cats are this desperate.  
_

Darkwing nodded, his hackles falling. “Of course, we’ll carry on the message to Juniperstar. Tomorrow’s dawn patrol will notify you of his decision.” The dark warrior motioned the ShadowClan patrol to continue on, giving Sparkclaw a respectful nod before turning back to squeeze through the undergrowth into ShadowClan territory. Ironpaw sighed, thankful that the dawn patrol wouldn’t start with a border dispute. While he was always up for a fight, his muscles still ached from sleep and he was eager to get back to camp. The apprentice turned and followed Darkwing, Daisypaw trailing close behind him. 

“Good hunting, Sparkclaw.” Ironpaw heard Honeycloud meow as they departed.

”You as well.” The deputy replied. Ironpaw heard Sparkclaw’s pawsteps fade away as he rejoined the ThunderClan patrol. The silver apprentice padded after the senior warriors as Honeycloud bounded past him to catch up with Darkwing.

”Do you really think that Juniperstar will give up the riverbend?” Ironpaw asked Honeycloud, anxiety still prickling in his pelt. That clearing was one of the best hunting grounds in ShadowClan territory; to give it up would mean less prey for ShadowClan; but it’s a warrior’s duty to help cats in need. If a little less food for ShadowClan meant helping cats from another Clan, they should give it up, right? _But what if we end up looking as thin as Sparkclaw? Should we keep it then? It’s all so confusing!_

“I have no idea what Juniperstar will do.” Honeycloud admitted, slowing her pace to walk beside Ironpaw. “I hope he doesn’t, we need that territory as much as ThunderClan. It’s unfortunate that another Clan is having a prey shortage, but all the Clans go through hard times.” Honeycloud must have noticed how anxious Ironpaw looked, as she added, “We should trust Juniperstar’s judgement. He’ll know what to do to keep ThunderClan and ShadowClan safe.”


	3. Threat

Ironpaw’s heart leapt into his throat as he felt his forepaws begin to slip off the log bridge. He scrambled across the bark, flopping onto the gathering island. He let out a sigh of relief, feeling his body return to reliable ground. _I think I would die of embarrassment if I fell into the water in front of all the Clans._ Ironpaw shuddered at the thought.   
  
“Don’t fall in, clumsy.” Brushpaw teased, jumping off the log bridge and landing gracefully beside her clanmate, chin up and chest puffed out in pride

Ironpaw’s ears burned with embarrassment. “I’m not clumsy, the bark was slippery!” He huffed, shaking his fur.

”Yeah, and hedgehogs fly.” Daisypaw added with a grin, landing beside the other two apprentices.

Ironpaw glared at his sister. “Whatever.” He grumbled, turning and following the rest of ShadowClan into the clearing. Ironpaw inhaled deeply, smelling the mingling scents of all four Clans. The apprentice’s heart fluttered with excitement. He’d been to gatherings before, but it was always interesting to see cats outside of his Clan without the threat of battle. _Well, let’s see how ThunderClan takes Juniperstar’s decision on the northern clearing._ Two days had passed since Sparkclaw had shared news at the border with Ironpaw’s patrol. As soon as they had gotten back to camp, Darkwing told Juniperstar of ThunderClan’s wish. The ShadowClan leader declined, though he wanted to wait until the gathering to inform Owlstar that ShadowClan would be keeping their territory. Only the deputy and older cats knew why Juniperstar wanted to announce it at the gathering, which Daisypaw had been speculating about nonstop. Ironpaw felt the same, anxious to learn more about what was about to happen.   
  


“Ironpaw! Over here!” A mew from a few fox-lengths away shook the ShadowClan apprentice from his thoughts. Ironpaw’s eyes lit up, recognizing Slatepaw of RiverClan as the one who called him. Beside the young tom was his siblings, Toadpaw and Skypaw, both smiling warmly at the ShadowClan cat.

”Hey, Slatepaw!” Ironpaw said excitedly, bounding over to meet his three friends. While they were only allowed to be friendly at gatherings, it was still nice to catch up with the RiverClan cats and learn what’s happening outside of ShadowClan. 

“Long time, no see.” Toadpaw prodded Ironpaw, the massive tom almost knocking over his friend. Ironpaw smiled back warmly, cuffing the bigger apprentice’s ears in retaliation.

“Hey, fish-faces.” Daisypaw teased, trotting up behind her brother. Ironpaw rolled his eyes. His sister always knew just what to say to get on other cats nerves.  
  
“Daisypaw, it’s good to see you!” Skypaw purred, getting up and gently touching noses with the other she-cat. The two had been practically inseparable at every gathering; and Ironpaw had his suspicions about how the two cats really felt about each other. Though Daisypaw was loyal to ShadowClan, sometimes she was a bit of a rule breaker, and all the cats around her knew that.   
  


“Ironpaw, come sit; the gathering is about to begin.” Honeycloud’s voice came from a few tail-lengths behind Ironpaw, who sighed in response. _Already? We just got here!_

“See you around,” Ironpaw nodded quickly to his RiverClan companions before joining his mentor with the rest of ShadowClan. The apprentice sat back on his haunches, running a few quick licks over his chest fur and settling his tail neatly over his paws. _You represent ShadowClan, so be on your best behavior, and for StarClan’s sake, groom yourself!_ Ironpaw remembered Darkwing demanding before his first gathering. Ironpaw’s gaze flickered across the clearing, spotting the black tom with his apprentice, Daisypaw, beside him. _He never bothers Daisypaw about how she looks._ He thought bitterly.

”Cats of all Clans,” Ironpaw was shaken from his thoughts, hearing Heronstar of RiverClan’s voice echoing across the clearing. The young cat stared in amazement at the four leaders, their powerful forms sat atop the branches of an oak tree silhouetted by the full moon behind them. “The moon has nearly reached its peak, signifying the gathering must begin!” The leader sat back, nodding politely to the three other cats to go before them. 

  
Ironpaw recognized the massive form of Kestrelstar, the WindClan leader, stand beside the RiverClan leader. “Thank you, Heronstar.” The powerful white she-cat said curtly as she raised her chin in pride. “WindClan has been blessed this leaf-fall. We have two new warriors, Leafstorm and Milkfeather, among us tonight; as well as Finchpaw beginning their warrior training with her brother, Archpaw, beginning his medicine cat training.”   
  
Ironpaw glanced around the clearing, noticing the two new warriors sitting proudly amongst their clanmates in WindClan. _I can’t wait to be a warrior like them!_ He thought excitedly, seeing the praise and admiration from cats of all Clans. Warriors all around him murmured well wishes and good luck to the two WindClan cats. Ironpaw also caught the eye of the medicine cat apprentice, Archpaw. The young cat, thought small and relatively scrawny compared to the other medicine cats, sat proudly at the base of the massive oak tree. 

“WindClan has many bountiful seasons before us, and wish all Clans the same.” Kestrelstar bowed her head, sitting back beside the other leaders. Ironpaw shuddered, _I wouldn’t want to meet her in battle. She would claw my ears off!_

Heronstar stepped up next, planting their paws firmly into the tree branch. “RiverClan is blessed to share the same fortune as WindClan. We are eager to welcome three new kits into RiverClan; Jaykit, Sorrelkit, and Shadekit.” Heronstar gazed warmly at a red and white warrior, who Ironpaw assumed was the father of the three kits. “RiverClan’s borders remain strong and our bellies full thanks to the bountiful warm season that has passed us, and we look forward to the prosperous moons before all the Clans.” The lithe cat sat back beside the other leaders. Waiting expectantly for the remaining announcements. 

Ironpaw couldn’t help but feel bitterness toward the RiverClan leader. The RiverClan warriors had been pushing against ShadowClan borders for moons, and without the river as an obstacle for them, there wasn’t much ShadowClan could do but strengthen their borders. Ironpaw knew it wasn’t all of RiverClan, his friends were proof of that, but Heronstar hadn’t rooted out the misbehaving warriors yet; which to Ironpaw meant that either they didn’t know, or didn’t care.

Ironpaw felt Honeycloud tense beside him as Juniperstar stepped up next. The apprentice looked worriedly at his mentor, her reaction making him shift his paws anxiously. 

“ShadowClan has been well these past moons. Thankfully, the twolegs have abandoned their campsites on our side of the border for the warm season and prey has returned to our territory.” Juniperstar began, occasionally tossing a glance at the ThunderClan leader, Owlstar, beside him. “Our borders will remain still and well guarded until next year, however we will still lend a helping paw to Clans in need of preparation for leaf-bare.” 

“Your Clan has been of no aid to us, Juniperstar.” The ThunderClan leader, pushed herself to her paws, glaring down at the ShadowClan tom. Ironpaw sucked in a breath as Owlstar stood, glancing up at Honeycloud for reassurance. His mentor looked as anxious as he did, though she rested a forepaw over Ironpaw’s to calm him. 

“The leaders before us agreed to share the northern border.” Juniperstar replied calmly. “ _I_ did not. This doesn’t mean that ShadowClan is leaving ThunderClan to the crows. We are still willing to provide aid to your cats more in need.”

The ThunderClan leader’s fur bristled. ”The leaders before us agreed upon this for a reason.” Owlstar retorted. “Our Clans are most affected by the twolegs during green-leaf, therefore a truce should remain agreed upon lest one of us falls.” The heavy-set she-cat glared at the other three leaders, determination burning in her gaze. “And it will _not_ be ThunderClan.”   
  


Ironpaw glanced uneasily at the ThunderClan cats, his ears flat against his head. Nearly all the warriors were thin and disheveled, claws unsheathed and ready to fight for their Clan.   
  


“None of the Clans will fall, Owlstar.” Kestrelstar meowed, her gaze resting hard upon the other she-cat. “Not unless ThunderClan does something unsavory first.” The WindClan leader’s tone was laced with a guarded threat.   
  


The gathering island quickly grew dark, as the leaders quarreled. Ironpaw gazed at the sky, his tail flicking anxiously. Black, rolling clouds covered the moon, the stars in the sky growing dim as StarClan abandoned the gathering.

Heronstar stood up, stepping between Kestrelstar and Owlstar. “StarClan has called this gathering to an end.” They meowed, glaring between the leaders. “However, truce remains until sunrise. There will be no quarrels until then.” With one last huff, the RiverClan leader scrambled down the oak tree and rejoined their Clan.

Ironpaw stood, eager to leave the gathering island. Honeycloud stood as well, padding over to join with Darkwing and the other two mentors, Snowleap and Adderstreak. Ironpaw trotted close behind, gazing across the ThunderClan warriors. They were all thin, though well muscled and ready for a fight. His gaze hardened in determination. _If it’s a fight they want, it’s a fight they’ll get._


	4. Old Friends, Old Enemies

_"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highbranch for a Clan meeting."_

Ironpaw's belly buzzed with excitement as Juniperstar's words rang across the clearing. Two sunrises prior, the ShadowClan apprentice and his sister, Daisypaw, completed their warrior assessments and waited on edge for their warrior ceremonies to begin. Now, he sat alongside Daisypaw in the center of ShadowClan camp, chest puffed out in pride as the rest of the Clan gathered around them. Ironpaw squinted against the sun as he looked up to Juniperstar, silhouetted by the light. The young tom looked around, taking in the approving gazes of his Clanmates. _I'll prove myself worthy of a warrior's name._

"Ironpaw, step forward." Juniperstar's voice shook the apprentice from his thoughts, taking a few pawsteps forward to meet the leader as he leaped down from the highbranch. "I, Juniperstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in return." Juniperstar's eyes glowed with pride as he met Ironpaw's gaze. "Honeycloud, does your apprentice understand the importance of the warrior code?"

Ironpaw turned to face his mentor, who stood proudly amongst her Clanmates. "He does."

"Ironpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Ironpaw took a deep breath to calm his buzzing nerves. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Ironpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ironclaw. StarClan honors your skill in hunting and battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." The dappled tom pressed his nose against Ironclaw's forehead before stepping away, nodding in respect to the new warrior. Ironclaw's head spun, heart swelling in pride. This was the most important moment in the life of Clan cat, and he made it. The young warrior stepped back, sitting beside his sister and awaited her turn to be named a warrior.

Juniperstar repeated the ceremony for Daisypaw, naming her Daisyskip after her kind personality and loyalty to her Clan. Ironclaw couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Juniperstar praised her “kindness.” _She hasn’t once been kind to me!_ Ironclaw thought to himself, though he knew he was just being contrary because Daisyskip was his littermate.   
  


Daisyskip stepped back and sat beside Ironclaw, the two young warriors listening to the echoing of their clanmates’ calling their new names.   
  


“Beginning at sunset, Daisyskip and Ironclaw will act as camp guards, holding their silent vigil until the sun breaks the next morning.” Juniperstar announced, quelling the excited murmurings of ShadowClan. “May StarClan view you worthy as full warriors of ShadowClan and bless your service with many moons of prosperity.” The mottled tom mewed, turning his attention back to the young warriors before dipping his head to Daisyskip and Ironclaw to signal the meeting to end.  
  


Ironclaw smiled at Daisyskip, excitement buzzing in his paws. “I can’t believe we’re warriors.” He breathed.

”Well I always knew I could do it but, sometimes I worried about you!” The cream she-cat teased back, hardly containing the giggle that followed after.   
  


Ironclaw opened his mouth to reply before realizing they were being approached by their clanmates. Lightspring, Brackenrun, and Cloudfur simply gave them approving nods before returning to their daily tasks; while Honeycloud nearly bowled the both of them over while bounding over to meet them. 

“I’m so proud of both of you!” Ironclaw’s mentor purred, rubbing her cheek affectionately against the young tom’s. “Darkwing and I always knew you’d make great warriors someday.” She stepped back, eyes gleaming in pride.

Ironclaw’s ears burned with embarrassment. “I wouldn’t be here without your excellent mentoring.” He replied, giving Honeycloud a playful nudge. 

“Oh stop it,” She rolled her eyes, “You’re just trying to suck up to the senior warriors.”   
  


Ironclaw couldn’t bite back laugh. “Maybe I am! It wouldn’t hurt to get first pick on patrols,” He teased.

”You’re always finding ways to weasel out of dawn patrol.” Ironclaw recognized Darkwing’s voice as the older tom approached from behind, settling beside the other three cats.

”If you think that’s bad, wait until your vigil tonight!” Honeycloud added. “I swear I was going to freeze my fur off if I stayed outside any longer.” The older warrior shuddered at the thought of it.

Daisyskip flattened her ears. “Hopefully it won’t be _that_ cold tonight. It’s the end of green-leaf after all.”

”Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Ironclaw assured himself, though his tail twitched anxiously. _It’s going to kill Daisyskip to not be able to complain about it like she usually does. I don’t think a warrior has ever broken a silent vigil, but Daisyskip would definitely be the first._

”Hey, Ironclaw, Daisyskip, come over here!” Ironclaw turned toward the voice, recognizing Mosspelt, Adderstreak, and Buzzardspring calling them.

Honeycloud dipped her head to the two new warriors. “We’ll see you around, you two.” The ginger spotted warrior nudged Darkwing. “Let’s go, we have hunting to do.” Before turning and following the rest of the warriors out of camp to continue their duties.   
  


Darkwing nodded to them as well. “I’m proud of you two. You’ll make fine ShadowClan warriors.” He meowed, then followed after Honeycloud.   
  


“C’mon, let’s go talk to them.” Daisyskip urged, trotting over to where the three older warriors sat. 

Ironclaw took a deep breath. He should be excited about today, living in the moment and reveling in his clanmate’s praise. Howver, he only now felt anxiety gripping his heart. _I can’t believe I’m a warrior now! I can’t rely on anyone else to tell me how to do things. I need to make decisions for myself._ Ironclaw thought to himself as he padded after his sister.

* * *

Searing pain stung Ironclaw’s shoulder as the ThunderClan cat sliced through his skin. The silver warrior let out a howl of pain, grimacing as he was forced to the ground, cold snow and shards of ice digging into his freshly opened wound. Ironclaw caught a glimpse of his surroundings as he pressed his forepaws upward into the ThunderClan warriors’s throat. Ironclaw and his patrol fought alongside the frozen river, just south of the ShadowClan clearing that had been disputed at a gathering moons prior. ThunderClan had been relentlessly pushing back against the border, which had often led to patrols getting in minor scuffles with each other; but never as violent as this one.

Ironclaw growled, biting his tongue to prevent another howl of pain as the massive, black she-cat pressed him down once more. The silver warrior battered against the she-cat’s soft underbelly, eventually forcing the ThunderClan cat off of him. Ironclaw sprung to his paws, staring down his enemy. “This territory is ShadowClan’s!” He spat, battering the black cat back toward the other side of the border. 

The ThunderClan she-cat, who by now Ironclaw had recognized as Nightfur, took a few paces backward, avoiding Ironclaw’s attack. “You fox-hearts don’t deserve it!” She snarled before springing at the ShadowClan tom, arms outstretched and claws glistening in the sunlight. Ironclaw stood on his hind paws in retaliation, meeting Nightfur’s attack midway. Ironclaw tore his claws into her neck as the she-cat slammed into him, bowling both of them over and sending them tumbling into the snow. Ironclaw ended on top, cutting swaths of flesh out of Nightfur’s chest. The black she-cat let out a cry, her blood seeping out of the fresh wounds and staining the snow beneath her red. She fought hard against Ironclaw, eventually slipping away and racing back over to ThunderClan territory with her tail between her legs.

Ironclaw watched the ThunderClan warrior flee, satisfied in his victory. His quick breaths sent billows of steam from in between his jaws. He could feel warm blood trickling down his shoulders, though the sting from the wound was mostly gone, washed away by the adrenaline burning in his blood. His clanmates, Sunflare and Quickfoot, had finished their battles already and were licking their wounds clean. Ironclaw stumbled over, shaking his fur free of bloodied snow.

”That’ll teach those fox-hearts.” Ironclaw heard Sunflare sneer under his breath, glaring across the border as he licked fresh blood from a forepaw. 

Quickfoot nodded in return. “StarClan damn them. If it wasn’t for ThunderClan’s prideful leader, none of this would’ve happened.” He huffed, turning up his nose and running a few dignified licks over his chest fur.   
  


Ironclaw’s heart burned with hatred for ThunderClan. Juniperstar had given them his decision _moons_ ago, and they still pressed against ShadowClan borders. “They don’t want our territory; they want revenge.” He hissed, tail lashing. “I should get back and tell Juniperstar about this.” The silver warrior huffed, gazing across the river at the ThunderClan border.

”Of course. We’ll continue the patrol without you, Ironclaw.” Sunflare nodded, turning to head to the northern border.   
  


“Stay in camp and get that shoulder checked out.” Quickfoot mewed, glancing toward the large gash across Ironclaw’s shoulders.

”Of course; and don't run into any more ThunderClan cats.” Ironclaw politely replied.

”We’ll try not to. See you at camp.” Quickfoot dipped his head quickly before bounding after Sunflare, disappearing into the undergrowth.   
  


Ironclaw hesitated for a moment, before shaking his fur. _They’re full grown warriors with more experience then me. I’m sure they’ll be fine!_ Though the young warrior couldn’t help but feel like something very bad was about to happen.


	5. Dawn

“Hold still,” Dappledsky commanded, bandaging Ironclaw’s shoulder with cobwebs and an herb poultice.

Ironclaw sucked in a breath, the treatment sending shooting pain through his skin. “Why does this always hurt so badly!” He whined, digging his claws into the floor of the medicine den.

”Oh, quit your whining.” Dappledsky mewed. “Aren’t you supposed to be a big, strong warrior?” The beautiful medicine cat turned back to the neatly situated piles of herbs, delicately picking out more strands of cobweb.   
  


“I am!” Ironclaw huffed indignantly, straightening his sitting position and puffing out his chest fur.

Dappledsky laughed, her breathy voice echoing off the massive walls of the fallen tree that served as a medicine den. “I don’t know...If you complain this much about some plants I don’t know how you’ll defend ShadowClan.” She teased through a mouthful of Ironclaw’s fur as she continued bandaging his wounds.   
  


Ironclaw opened his jaws to reply, before being cut off by rustling of the lichen at the entrance of the den. He turned quickly, recognizing the voice of his leader as padded into the sweet-smelling den. “Ironclaw, what news do you bring from the patrol?” Juniperstar meowed smoothly, though Ironclaw thought he caught a hint of annoyance in his voice. _He probably can guess what happened with the amount of attacks recently._

”It was a ThunderClan patrol. Not even Sunflare was able to detect the ThunderClan cats before they ambushed us.” Ironclaw hissed, recalling the events before the attack. “We’ve been attacked at the border before, but never this viciously; and it was too well coordinated to be spur-of-the-moment. They waited for us.” He finished, meeting his leader’s expectant gaze. A sudden realization sent a chill through his fur, eyes widdening. “Sunflare and Quickfoot are still out there!” Ironclaw’s words came out of his mouth as soon as he connected the thought. Panic rose in his voice. “If they knew where to wait for us, then—“ 

“Ironclaw, don’t get ahead of yourself.” Juniperstar interrupted the young warrior, tail tapping lightly against the den floor. “ThunderClan may be fox-hearted, but they are still Clan cats. They wouldn’t kill warriors without reason.” The leader tried calming Ironclaw’s fears, though anxiety still prickled in his pelt. Juniperstar sighed. “It wouldn’t hurt to send a patrol to follow up after Quickfoot and Sunflare. I’ll ask Lightspring to send one right away.”   
  


Ironclaw blew out a long held breath. “Thank you, Juniperstar. We sent the ThunderClan cats running with their tail tucked between their legs, but I’m certain that wasn’t the last of them.” The warrior’s amber gaze was hard with determination. _I just hope Quickfoot and Sunflare make it back to tell us._

Juniperstar nodded, getting to his paws. “You’re concern is appreciated, Ironclaw. Looking out for your clanmates is what makes a warrior valued in their Clan.” The ShadowClan leader softened his gaze. “You did well.” Juniperstar turned and padded toward the entrance, calling over his shoulder; “Feel free to share the news of this victory with your clanmates over prey, they would be impressed with your skill.” Before exiting the medicine den.   
  


Ironclaw appreciated the praise, especially coming from his Clan leader, however anxiety still prickled in his pelt. _But how will I know if my patrol is safe?_  
  


“Are ThunderClan really that aggressive toward our patrols?” Dappledsky asked, concern piquing her voice.   
  


“Yeah. Those StarClan forsaken cats just don’t know when to quit.” Ironclaw huffed.

”Then good thing we have strong warriors to protect our Clan.” Dappledsky smiled kindly at the warrior. “ShadowClan would be nothing without cats like you.”

* * *

Ironclaw’s belly churned with anxiety, barely able to swallow the last mouthful of sparrow he had tentatively picked over. It tasted stale and dry on his tongue, the scrawny bird likely being a catch from two sunrises prior. However, the young warrior was still thankful to even have prey during leaf-bare. Ironclaw made sure to bring fresh-kill to the elders and queens first before taking his pick like Juniperstar asked him to do. He now sat in the camp clearing, basking in the growing sunlight that still stretched long shadows over the camp as it rose, dried blood from the sparrow staining his whiskers and snow around him.   
  


Not far from the silver warrior was Dovewhisker, an older queen, the littermate to his own mother, Petalshade. The she-cat’s kits bounced and played nearby, their excited squeaks reminding him of his sister when they were younger. He welcomed the presence of Dovewhisker and her kits, they were kin after all, and they helped him keep his mind off of Quickfoot and Sunflare as well as the patrol Lightspring sent out afterward.   
  


Dovewhisker seemed to notice Ironclaw’s anxious fidgeting, turning a concerned gaze toward him. “They’ll be alright, Ironclaw. ThunderClan are soft, they won’t do anything too brash.” The queen said reassuringly, though Ironclaw couldn’t help but feel that she was only trying to make him feel better.   
  


“I feel like I should be out there with them,” Ironclaw sighed, resting his head on his paws. “I won’t be able to forgive myself if anything happens.”

”Oh stop that nonsense!” Dovewhisker snapped, shaking out her fur and getting to her paws. “You’re not going anywhere with that wound on your shoulder, so don’t even think about it! Your more use here healing than if you were out getting yourself killed.” She huffed. “What would Petalshade say?”   
  


Ironclaw flattened his ears. He knew that Dovewhisker was right and that he should stay and heal but...No. The young warrior shook himself. _I’m more use here._ Besides, if he went and got himself killed like Dovewhisker said, how could he help ShadowClan any more? How many more cats would be in peril because he wasn’t there to fight? He gave a sharp nod to Dovewhisker. “You’re right.” He said quickly, raising his head. _Why do queens always give the best advice?_  
  


Dovewhisker breathed in the cool air, blowing out a puff of steam that billowed out from between her parted jaws. “It’s beautiful this morning. StarClan has been kind to us.” She said after a thoughtful moment, sitting back and tucking her fluffy tail over her paws.   
  


“I suppose they have been.” Ironclaw agreed, narrowing his eyes against the rising sun. The young warriors ears twitched, a sharp scent hitting his nostrils and sending that familiar anxiety shooting through his chest. _Blood!_ He jumped to his paws, gaze fixed on the entrance tunnel, waiting for the patrols to emerge from the shivering brambles. _This won’t be good,_

Juniperstar and Dappledsky must’ve noticed as well, as both of the cats padded out from their respective dens. Dappledsky’s eyes were wide, her anticipating gaze sweeping around the camp before she met the patrol at the entrance.

Five cats emerged.

Sunflare limped forward first, one of his hind paws twisted awkwardly and his pelt littered with scrapes and deep gashes. A claw mark split his forehead, blood dripping down into one of his eyes. Behind the golden warrior was Blackwing, supporting Hawkfeather against his shoulder. The scrawny brown tabby warrior’s teeth were gritted in pain, his brow furrowed as he finally collapsed from exhaustion on the snow covered clearing. A large gash opened his throat, blood staining his chest fur as it trickled down his forelegs. Blackwing eased him down, calling Dappledsky’s mentor, Tanglemask, to tend to the younger warriors wounds. The older medicine cat rushed out from the den, quickly assessing Hawkfeather’s wounds before pulling him by the scruff into the medicine cat den for further treatment. 

The last two warriors lagged behind the rest. Ironclaw’s father, Snowleap carried Quickfoot on his shoulders, struggling beneath the dead-weight of the warrior. He gently placed him in the clearing, concern in his gaze.   
  


Dappledsky rushed forward immediately, hastily checking the limp orange warrior. She said something, but Ironclaw couldn’t hear over the buzzing in his ears. He bounded forward without a thought, dread making his pawsteps feel heavy. The entire world spun around him. _No, no, no, no!_

As he approached, Ironclaw’s fears were confirmed. The cold air fell still and the beating of his heart overwhelmed his hearing. There was no rise and fall of Quickfoot’s chest. No movement. Only stillness. The golden warrior’s eyes were dull and no breath escaped his parted jaws. The only movement was the blood that flowed generously from a grievous wound in his soft underbelly, the crimson ichor lapping up the snow covered ground beneath it. Entrails barely peaked out as muscle and sinew parted to drain the blood from his body. The chill of the frozen leaf-bare ground beneath him claimed the lingering warmth from the warrior’s corpse.  
  


Quickfoot was dead.


End file.
